The present invention is directed generally to an apparatus for quickly and easily refinishing a smooth flat surface subject to wear and more particularly to an apparatus for refinshing a bowling lane by applying lane finish in a solid state, as compared to a liquid state as is now done.
Effective maintenance of modern bowling lanes conventionally entails resanding of the wood lane surface every other year together with applying a liquid finish coat onto the resanded surface. In the off years between sandings, additional liquid finish might be applied to the lanes where needed.
This periodic refinishing generally represents a substantial expense for the bowling lane operator. Because special equipment and materials are required and uniformity in the thickness of the applied top coating is very important, such refinishing is generally beyond the capability of regular bowling lane attendants and maintenance personnel. Independent professionals are generally employed for this service.
In addition to the expense, the conventional sanding and refinishing operations are time consuming and generally require the lanes being worked on to be taken out of service for at least a few days.
Another disadvantage of conventional bowling lane refinishing is the practical impossibility of applying a perfectly uniform finish coat even if done by a professional. Finally, the periodic resanding will eventually cause the lane surface to be worn down to the point where the nails securing the lane bed boards together become exposed, at which point the lane is generally rendered inoperative so as to require replacement.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved material for refinishing a flat surface subject to wear.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved bowling lane refinishing material.
Another object is to provide a replacement finish comprised of a transparent plastic film applied with uniform thickness onto a bowling lane.
Another object is to provide an antislide film to the pin deck to prevent pins from sliding and to protect the pin deck.
Another object is to provide a finish film to the pin deck approach for a uniform sliding effect.
Finally, another object of the invention is to provide a bowling lane refinishing material which is inexpensive and efficient and which affords a rugged uniform top surface.